pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Poof
Poof is the son of Cosmo and Wanda, whose most notable spoken word is "Poof", which Timmy Turner decides upon as his name. He was born to Cosmo and Wanda in the episode, "Fairly Odd Baby" after his parents decided that they wanted to have a child despite the destruction that his father had caused as a baby. Poof is voiced by Tara Strong in the cartoon and live action, "Fairly Odd Movie". Poof's first spoken words in the live action movie are voiced by Randy Jackson while he later speaks in the cartoon in the episode, "School of Crock". Poof also made a small cameo on T.U.F.F. Puppy in the episode, "Mall Rat" as a fountain statue in his fish form. While Poof was absent from the beginning of Season 10, the reason being to prevent too many characters from being in one episode, he returns in Certifiable Super Sitter, which is his only appearance in Season 10. Character Poof is the baby of Cosmo and Wanda and fairy godbrother of Timmy. He first appeared in the episode Fairly Odd Baby. He was wished up by Timmy as Cosmo and Wanda were desperate for a child of their own. He is bald and has one hair tress and has two adorable purple eyes and purple pajamas and slippers. Personality Not much is known for sure about Poof's personality, since he is only a baby and typically can only say his name, yet other characters are easily charmed by him—even Vicky's cold heart was momentarily melted by him in Wishology. Only Foop seems to be aware that Poof is just repeating his name when they competed against each other for Class President at Spellementary School, and Poof's "speech" consisted of him doing just that, yet he was able to win over his classmates easily. This same incident also occurred in "Love Triangle" when Poof was able to out-act Foop for the role of Mr. Cookie in the school play, by once again simply repeating his name. This is also seen in Timmy's Secret Wish, when he could get Timmy a retrial when Foop could not. Powers Like all fairies, Poof has access to reality bending magic. Due to his young age and ignorance of Da Rules, Poof can sometimes use his magic to give Timmy benefits he would not be able to get with Cosmo and Wanda, such as cheating in soccer during the episode "He Poofs He Scores". Due to his youth, and presumably lack of training, Poof's magic is uncontrollable, which is why he was sought to be captured by Anti-Cosmo and Head Pixie when he was first born. Also Poof appears to have more than magical abilities, such as when he cries bad things happen, when he laughs good things happen, hiccups lead to natural disasters, burping leads to lightning and farting resets reality, similar to exaggerated time control. While as Poof's anti-fairy opposite Foop's "abilities" haven't been fully shown with the exception of good phenomena happening when crying and hiccups lead to nothing. Currently, Poof owns a magic rattle-like wand that focuses and controls his magic to a better degree. As a result, laughing, burping, and hiccupping often lead to nothing. He also seems to have better control of his magic when it comes to crying, however, not as well as other emotional magic phenomena. Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nicktoons Hero Gang